medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Metabee
Metabee (メタビー metabii, Metabee) is a KBT-type Medabot that first appears in Medarot 2 as Metal Beetle's upgraded version. Description Metabee is the player's iconic partner Medabot, appearing as Ikki Tenryou's first Medabot. As Metabee most often appears with a Kabuto Medal, he specializes in ranged tactics and shooting skills. In the televised anime series, Metabee appears as the partner of the Medafighter Ikki Tenryo and as a major protagonist of the series. As a KBT type Medabot, it specializes more in shooting techniques, making it suitable to wear shooting-based medals like the Kabuto one. In the anime In the television series, Metabee is a KBT-type Medabot belonging to Ikki Tenryou, specializing in projectile weaponry and revolver tactics. Although outdated, he also possesses a rare Kabuto Medal which grants him to access the Medaforce. He is known to be quite aggressive and stubborn, and often causes problems due to his headstrong personality. He is often disobedient to his owner Ikki, but shares a close bond with him, and so, Ikki trusts him deeply. Metabee is known to have had at least one previous owner, Hikaru "Henry" Agata, who had commanded him during at least one world championship event during which the infamous "Ten Days of Darkness" occured. Following this, and Agata and Metabee fell out of the spotlight and Metabee was decomissioned for an unstated period of time. He was then sold to Ikki several years later, with Agata now disguising himself as the notorious Phantom Renegade to covertly appropriate rare Medals for Dr. Eugene Aki. Unbeknownst to him, one of these stolen medals would be Metabee's original. As his Medal is especially rare and unique in the anime series, he also possesses the ability to use the powerful and devastating Medaforce, which he fires out of both of his arm cannons simultaneously usually accompanied with the exclamation "MEDAFORCE!!". Upon first summoning and utilizing the Medaforce, Metabee is heard echoing the line "Dude, I rock" in the dub, which quickly becomes his catchphrase, echoed in the background during most of his subsequent assaults with the Medaforce. As Metabee is a Beetle type Medabot, like others of his attribute, he has a passion for watermelons, as revealed by Henry after he attempts to bait Metabee with the said fruit. Personality wise, Metabee is headstrong and often extremely overconfident, but always loyal to his friends, even when he would rather leave them to their own punishments. His stubbornness amd refusal to give in are key aspects of his character. In the Medabots Spirit season, Ikki changes Metabee's parts to some new and upgraded Saikachis ones, but keeping his name. This has lead to the confusion that the new parts are called "Metabee" also. Ikki Tenryou All of his life, Ikki had wanted a Medabot of his own in order to gain entry into the World Robattling Championship. On one fateful day, he stumbled upon a rare medal while walking nearby a river, promting him to purchase an outdated medabot from Henry, a part-time store clerk of his local hopmart and apparent long-time acquaintance. He then inserts the medal in the Medabot to awaken Metabee. Metabee does not always follow Ikki's commands in Robattles unlike other medabots, believing only in his own stength and never giving up even if Ikki tries to. His overconfidence often leads to arguments with Ikki and Mrs. Tenryou always has to do ridiculous things to make them shut up, providing much of the comic relief present in the series. Unbeknowst to Ikki at the start of the series, he was once a great Medabot, owned by a past Champion of the World Robattling Championship, Henry (the same aforementioned store clerk). He later unleashes the Medaforce, a mysterious power which dwells deep in the core of rare medals, a power that even the Dr. Aki cannot explain fully. Metabee eventually uses this a multiple times, usually in battles against the Rubberobo Gang. On his initial summoning, Metabee could not remember anything relating to the Medaforce, alledgedly as all of his energy was used up. In the games In Medarot 2 During the events of Medarot 2, Metabee is Ikki's first Medabot, given to him by Hikaru Agata who sells Ikki a tinpet and parts instead of a Retort Curry after his mother sends him to the store with a sum of money. However, despite his best efforts, he can't make Metabee work, as he was given no accompanying medal. After his subsequent scoldeding by his mom, his father brings him back a Kabuto medal, who unbeknownst to Ikki, had been given to his father by the elusive Phantom Renegade. In this game, Metabee's series number is KBT-0, similar to Metal Beetle, despite it is changed to KBT-1 in later games. In Medarot 3 In the events of Medarot 3, Metabee appears as a default character in the game, already in the ownership of Ikki. Shortly after his parts are upgraded and replaced by the new KBT-30 Saikachis series Medaparts. In Medarot 4 Metabee doesn't appear as the character's main Medabot (it must be traded from Medarot 3), as Ikki already upgraded Metabee to Saikachis. But it does appears as an opponent Medabot. One example of this is a scientist in the Medabots Corporation who has a Metabee with a King Medal. In Medarot 2 CORE - Medabots (GBA game) As these games are a remake of the Medarot 2 games, the context where Metabee is a character is the same as in Medarot 2. In the english release of the games, however, Henry gives Ikki a Spice-a-roni instead of Retort Curry. Also, the series number is corrected to be KBT-1. This remake uses similar mechanics to the ones presented in Medarot 3, 4 and 5. Stats Medarot 3 Medaparts Head * Missile (ミサイル) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Shoot part. * Missile attack: Always hits and deals piercing damage. * Armor: 50 * Range of Success: 42 * Power: 29 (chain damage) * Uses: 4 Right arm * Revolver (リボルバー) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Shoot part. * Rifle attack: Fast shooting attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 30 * Power: 17 * Charge: 8 * Radiation: 6 Left arm * Submachinegun (サブマシンガン) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Aim Shot part. * Gatling (Chain gun) attack: Fast shooting attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 14 * Power: 25 * Charge: 8 * Radiation: 6 Legs * Ochitsuka (オチツカー) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Two legged part. * Good for battling in "Plains" and "Jungle". * Armor: 55 * Propulsion: 36 * Evasion: 28 * Defense: 62 * Proximity: 14 * Remoteness: 23 Medarot 4 Medaparts Head * Missile (ミサイル) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Shoot part. * Missile attack: Always hits and deals piercing damage. * Armor: 50 * Range of Success: 42 * Power: 29 (chain damage) * Uses: 4 Right arm * Revolver (リボルバー) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Shoot part. * Rifle attack: Fast shooting attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 30 * Power: 17 * Charge: 8 * Radiation: 6 Left arm * Submachinegun (サブマシンガン) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Aim Shot part. * Gatling (Chain gun) attack: Fast shooting attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 14 * Power: 25 * Charge: 8 * Radiation: 6 Legs * Ochitsuka (オチツカー) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Two legged part. * Good for battling in "Plains" and "Jungle". * Armor: 55 * Propulsion: 36 * Evasion: 28 * Defense: 62 * Proximity: 14 * Remoteness: 23 Medarot 2 CORE - Medabots (GBA game) Medaparts Head * Missile (ミサイル) * Compatible with Shoot medals. * Shoot part. * Missile: 100% hit rate and chain reaction damage. * Armor: 35 * Range of Success: 24 * Power: 32 (chain damage) * Uses: 4 Right arm * Revolver (リボルバー) * Compatible with Shoot medals. * Shoot part. * Rifle: A quick CRG/RAD shooting attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 36 * Power: 19 * Charge: 4 * Radiation: 3 Left arm * Submachinegun (サブマシンガン) * Compatible with Shoot medals. * Aim Shot part. * Chain gun: A quick CRG/RAD shooting attack. * Armor: 30 * Range of Success: 10 * Power: 36 * Charge: 5 * Radiation: 4 Legs * Ochitsuka (オチツカー) * Compatible with Shoot medals. * Two-Legged part. * Best when battling in "Grasslands" and "Forest" fields. * Armor: 45 * Propulsion: 43 * Evasion: 17 * Defense: 42 * Proximity: 10 * Remoteness: 21 Related Medabots Category:Medabots Category:Characters